


Did You Know That Star-crossed Lovers Get Reincarnated As Twins?

by YourTipicalGeek



Series: WHY DO I KEEP WRITING NEW STORIES?! [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cleptomaniac Kakashi, Gen, Good Luck Aizawa, Kamui as a Quirk, M/M, Mineta Minoru is in Class 1-B, No Invisible Girl, Reincarnation, Sorry Not Sorry, The Three Idiots are seated in the same row, Twins, lol, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourTipicalGeek/pseuds/YourTipicalGeek
Summary: Written on the quirk registry were the words:“Zhang HaruQuirk: (Short Distance) Kamui DimensionZhang MomijiQuirk: (Long Distance) Kamui Dimension”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, past Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: WHY DO I KEEP WRITING NEW STORIES?! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654483
Comments: 18
Kudos: 213





	1. Two Babies In A Crib

Zhang Wei and Li Jing were a happy couple with their own ups and downs.

They did not have much, and their little apartment was located in Nishinari, but they had each other, and soon enough they would have a baby. They had waited many years to have the stability to have a child and Li Jing would be turning 41 this summer, so their chances of having a healthy child and to provide for them were dwindling. 

They had both vowed to be their very best; repeated to each other what they had whispered to each other a long time ago under the sheets and before the altar. 

They had bought a second-hand crib and filled their apartment full of soft things.

Everything would be perfect.

The two of them would have one child to love.

~~ Only one. ~~

The universe, on the other hand, decided to change their perfect plans a little.

Zhang Momiji was born the fourth of May at 11:56 pm. His father joked how he couldn’t be born a few minutes later and simplify his birthday to 05/05/55.

Zhang Haru was born the fifth of May at 0:07 am. His mother loved how his hair was a similar shade of white to his father’s.

The first year was hell. It was filled with insomnia, stress and lots crying  from all parties involved .

Haru was an angel in A-Jiang’s opinion. He didn’t cry except when Momo cried or the two of them were separated for too long. It was a great amount of help to Li Jing’s ears. He was a quiet child, and though that should worry them, the doctor had said on multiple occasions that her children were quite healthy.

Momo, on the other hand, was a total menace. The first months, it was to their sleep schedule; and when he learned to crawl, to their blood pressure.  Her silly son had inherited her black hair and her itch to be in constant movement. Though most of her problems stemmed from this last bit.  He would crawl (and later walk) away without a care in the world, and her even sillier son would follow his big brother to the ends of this earth.

She loves them both very much, but sometimes... she just wants to shake them around like a pair of maracas for scaring her all the time.

She’s never having another child, thank you very much, she already has twice the amount that she asked for.

When she dies and goes to heaven, she plans to have some quality time with whomever is in charge.

Haru was a quiet child, up until he turned three that is, because that’s when he truly discovered that heroes exist. Her sweet summer child, turned into a rowdy hero fan. But deep down she was relieved as she watched him smile more and more.

Still...

....at what cost?!

Answer: her sanity!!

Hero this! Hero that! Look Mom, a hero! Mom, I want to be a hero! Momo, you should also be a hero!

And her husband! Her lovely husband!

Momo was her new favorite person in the world after her husband  also joined the hero-craze and indulged their youngest on his new passion.

Haru’s favorite hero was Wind Dancer because “she looked like Mom but had _super cool_ powers!!”.  
She did not look like Mom.  
  
(she took her silly child to the eye doctor for a check up after that)

When they enter preschool she gets several complaints from the teachers about their little habits.  From the fact that they always place their desks together, to their inability to be apart for longer than 15 minutes.

She tells them that it’s an aspect of their twin quirk, and the school is unable to refute her after she shows them their studies.

When Li Jiang heard that she was going to have twins she considered having an abortion. 

A-Wei and her, they had been saving for years in order to have one child, not two. Two would be too expensive. They couldn’t- She couldn’t-! It was too much! It had been to much.

So she had cried.

And cried.

And cried.

She didn’t care that she was in a hospital at the time.

Her plans to have a happy family had been shattered to pieces.

Then Doctor Maruta came to save her. 

Well, not him exactly, but his research did.  
  
  
One of the nurses told her of the project. The many branches of Jaku Hospital were trying to gather participants and volunteers for their research on twin quirks.

Twins, even before the rise of the quirk era, were said to have telepathic abilities, or that they could feel what others couldn’t, that they were one soul trapped on two different bodies. But after quirks started to appear all over the world, a certain event started to appear more and more often. 3 0 percent of the twins around the world, some even quirkless ones, were able to produce a special type of quirk under the condition that it could only be available when the two were working together.

This special existence was named a Twin Quirk.

The research on twin quirks was surprisingly small, so the genius doctor Maruta Shiga decided that knowledge on twin quirks must be pursued like with normal quirks.

Zhang Wei and Li Jiang would receive monetary aid and have all their medical fees payed for, as long as it pertained to the twins, if they decided to partake in the program. 

For the two of them, who didn’t have much, and who lived in a two room apartment in a not very friendly part of Osaka due to it's affordable price, the program had been their salvation.

_ How easy it is to use the poor for what the able would never choose. _

When Wei’s children turned five, but still hadn’t shown signs of awakening their quirks, he didn’t worry for several reasons (He lived in Nishinari and the fact that children with flashy quirks were often taken from the streets was one of them); but when the twins started  _bawling _ in the middle of the marketplace and Momiji’s left eye started bleeding, he grabbed them and ran to the hospital like the devils of hell were after him.

Heterocromia wasn’t something odd in today’s society, but the fact that neither side of their family had heterocromia before, led to believe that it was related to the children’s quirk. 

According to his children the incident went like this:

The two saw the baumkuchen on display _(somehow he wasn’t surprised that it had something to do with their favorite pastry)_ , then it started looking “super weird”, when it finally disappeared. After that,  Momo’s eye had started bleeding.

So studies were done.

A myriad of studies and check ups were done. The doctors in charge were extremely excited at the prospect of his children finally being able to use their quirks.  The diagnosis had been a possible sight related quirk that could hypothetically do various things, with the backing that the studies showed that his entire retina was inflamed from its usage. 

The Final diagnosis, on the other hand, was incomplete due to Momo not being able to activate his quirk again. 

_but the mysterious twin quirk was starting to poke it’s head from it’s hole after one of the medics noted a higher regenerative speed of the cells during one of the studies._

Haru lost his mind at the idea that his brother had a quirk, and proceeded to brag about it to their friends.

The incident repeated itself a few days later, but in reverse.

Momiji’s eye had started bleeding, but a piece of baumkuchen appeared in the middle of the classroom.

Doctor Maruta was called in for two things:

To diagnose Momo’s quirk as some sort of storage space that could probably be accessed by the things he looked at, and to look at the cell regeneration speed in Momiji’s body.

He came to the conclusion that the regeneration seemed to be related to the physical contact between the two brothers, but still left possible sides of the quirk left unknown due to only one child being able to access their quirk.

Similar incidents happened a total of three more times in the next six months.

Seven months later, the twins disappeared from the playground of their school after a fight with some older children.

Jiang cried as she felt like her heart had stopped after receiving the call.

Haru cried as his eye bled and flowers bloomed.

Wei cried in front of his boss as he asked to leave for the day.

Momo cried as he found himself in some place he had never seen before.

His mother was safe.

His father was also safe.

And his bed was safe.

But his eye was itching and bleeding, and when he was hurt, his parents always took him with Maru Sensei and Hori Sensei

The doctors were safe. 

They poked and prodded and used weird machines, but they were safe. They would give him a lollipop after his checkups and they always made it so Momo’s eye didn’t hurt every time it started bleeding.

So when they appeared in the Hospital, Haru felt safe.

The twins were diagnosed with space type quirks connected to an interconnected pocket dimension.

Written on the quirk registry were the words:

_ “Zhang Haru _

_ Quirk: (Short Distance) Kamui Dimension _

_ Zhang Momiji _

_ Quirk: (Long Distance) Kamui Dimension”  _


	2. First Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo stared at the growling blond the same way that one would look at a growling raccoon that is very clearly coming your way. Wary, on the edge, and ready to either maim or commit unpremeditated manslaughter if it meant coming out of that battle with all of your fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind that it's the second day of school, if one of you say that you can remember half of your classmates' names on the first week YOU ARE A LIAAARRR!!!!
> 
> PSD: THE TWINS have very long toes, so they can sort of use them to have a better grip.

"Next, Zhang Haru, Zhang Momiji."

"Eh?"

Chatter spread amongst the class, and heads turned to look for the two people with the same last name. The entrance rate for UA was less than one in 300, to have to people who were possibly related could only be a giant sign of an incredibly strong family quirk.

Kyoka looked at last two people left on the other side of the 50 meter dash course, and vaguely recognized them as the the _'monkey boy'_ -boys from this morning. In fact, the pink skinned girl that had shouted the _'monkey boy'_ was shouting encouragements from a few people in front of her. She wondered if she would find out which one of them was 'monkey boy' as she watched them stand in position.

Soon, the squeaky voice of the timing robot came.

"On your mark..."

Kyoka squinted at the heads of fluffy white and black hair.

"Get set........ GO!"

The white one disappeared.

"What the fu-!"

What.

Movement on the corner of her eye made her turn just in time to see White cross the finish line.

What.

He didn't even look tired, he just looked like he had taken a stroll.

"1.17 seconds." came the squeaky voice.

She suddenly felt a little conscious about her quirk, which probably wouldn't be able to help her with the exam. The possible expulsion started breathing down her neck.

"6.57 seconds"

A black blur startled her, and she turned to look at Fluffy #2. She had forgotten about him. He clearly didn't have the same quirk as White, of he would have used it on the race. 

The blue haired guy with glasses was clearly a speedster, but White... he was either faster than the blue haired guy... or.....

...........teleportation?

Kyoka stared at the two fluffy hairs in trepidation, but decided to let it be and focus on herself.

* * *

Momo stared at the growling blond the same way that one would look at a growling raccoon that had something white coming from it's mouth and is very clearly coming your way. Wary, on the edge, and ready to either maim or commit unpremeditated manslaughter ~~(raccoonslaughter?~~ ) if it meant coming out of that battle with all of your fingers.

The green boy's ball throw had set the other boy on edge, He had even told Haru that any moment now his mouth would probably start frothing. 

"Momo!" (speaking of Haru)

"Praise me!" His little brother pressed their shoulders together "I got 63!" a mischievous smile stood in full bloom, knowing full well that even if he had had 2 meters as his final result, he probably would have still pampered and praised him.

He was a bro-con, sue him.

"Good job." Was his reply, as he pressed his cheek against his brother's shoulder for a second, before he left his side to make his way to the white circle on the ground.

He mumbled a small thanks when his teacher gave him one of the balls, and stared at it. He exhaled, and shuffled to the side of the circle that was closest to the measuring marks (careful to never exit the circle).

Another deep exhale, and he slowly threw the ball upwards, keeping an eye on it till it disappeared.

He turned to his teacher and said,

"Done."

As if on cue, the machine on his hand beeped a shill sound, and his teacher looked down. Slowly, his expression turned into one of those that only tend to appear in those old Renaissance paintings that depicted the sufferings of the people, and he raised the machine for all to see.

"Error?!" came the chorus of voices from his classmates, Haru being the only one that cheered at the results.

"How?" exclaimed the more yellowish blond.

He, on the other hand, let out a soft _'Yay'_ as he made his way to the rest of the class, making a beeline to his brother (to stand between him and angry-loud blond). Though, the moment he reached them, he got mobbed by Mina-san and... um... (K--.... Kim???........ Red Hair?) the same way that they had mobbed his brother on the first test.

Haru held his hand, and though he wasn't going to be the top score, he was pretty sure that he would be amongst the best, right alongside his brother.

Their hands held each other tightly, before loosening back into their comfortable hold.

* * *

"Moving along." their teacher said, pulling out a small holographic controller from his pocket, "Time for the results."

Mina-san and Haru held on tightly to his shoulders, both of them discussing their possible placings (Haru was on the clear since he had the third strongest grip and the fastest 50m time).

"-Also, I was lying about expelling someone."

...

....?!

Two different voices start _screeching_ on both of his ears. His own hands start flying and whacking the two idiots in order to get them to shut-up; struggling to free himself from the four claws that had latched onto different parts of his body, shaking him and choking him at the same time.

Red-dude was trying to appease them, _and failing miserably._

_"Hey! Isn't that All Might?"_

* * *

The stethoscope was _cold._ Haru couldn't help but flinch away from it as his vitals were checked by Yoshi-san.

"How was your first day at UA?" the older man asked.

He looked ahead, only repeating the same answers.

"Good."

The 'socially-approved' ones.

Haru knew what studies would come later after this. His eye and his brain. A few drops of blood, and then he left for his home. 

Same old, same old.

The cold fingers took away the even colder metal. The doctor turned away from him, walking to the desk that held his computer and notes, and began writing down the results.

"You're free to go with Obokata-kun." he was dismissed.

So he closed his shirt, and grabbed his bag, already thinking about what today's dinner was gonna be. Probably something with tofu.

Same old, same old.

* * *

"I HAVE-!!"

Momo felt Haru twitch on his seat, head snapping towards the door and wide eyes filled with expectation.

"-COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL!!"

His brother was gaping at the man (like the idiot he is), fanboying over _the number ONE HERO! damnit Momo why can't you get it, if we weren't twins I'd call you adopted!_

He huffed at the memory, eyeing the loud man as he made different poses in the front of the classroom. 

"Today's activity IT THIS!" he boomed, and pulled a small card and showed it to the class. _BATTLE_ was written in bright bold letters for all of them to see. "BATTLE TRAINING!!" 

Now _that_ is interesting.

Haru started whisper-cheering from his seat as their costumes appeared from the wall(???). ~~Was everyone too excited to notice the fact that there was supposed to be another class on the other side of that wall???~~

* * *

Momo stayed still as his brother helped him with the sleeves of the costume, his own costume was almost done (all that was left was the masks and zipping their jackets).

"Whoa, dude!" They both turned to the approaching voice, finding the 'happier' blond coming their way and checking out their costumes. "Yours are _so cool_ , man!" A thanks came from Momo, but before Haru could go on a rant about the designs he was interrupted. "But the pants are super wacky, like-" and the blond pointed to Momo's low baggy pants, "-won't you trip on that?"

Which was an acceptable thing to worry about with the type of clothes they were using, but...

"Not really," replied Haru "they are pretty comfortable, and-!" Red and Tape elbows, who had gotten closer in order to join the conversation, watched in both awe and horror as Haru slowly lowered himself to the ground. "-I can do this!" He waved his hands to demonstrate the perfect splits he was in (his manhood perfectly safe thanks to the special cup he was wearing).

 _"Dude."_ whispered Tape-guy.

Momiji, seeing all of this, decided to join his brother in teasing the other boys, and took a step backwards.

"Or this." he said.

Looks of fear and horror bloomed as his leg slowly raised itself.

And raised itself.

And raised itself.

Till his foot was tucked away behind his ear.

"Jesus."

* * *

They drew lots, and even though they already knew that their chances of being together were low, they still hissed like wet cats when they ended-up in different teams.

* * *

"Are your arms the only super-strong thing that you have? Or can you also jump?"

Shoji turned to look at his partner. They were the heroes of this turn. The two of them against Tokoyami and the frog girl, both of which were medium or short range fighters. He was a short range fighter, while he remembered the white hair boy being very fast.

"Just my arms, you?" he responded.

"I can teleport to places that I've seen before," Shoji scratched 'fast' from his head, silently amazed at having a rare space-type quirk user in his team, "I can also faze trough things."

They both paused.

His partner was... very strong......

"I can turn the tips of my arms into parts of my body that can regenerate," he was pretty sure that the mouth he was talking through was a perfect example, but he still morphed an ear. "this helps me have heightened senses that can help us find the other team."

"Cool!" his partner exclaimed. "I think I have a plan!"

* * *

Momo and Yaomomo (Ha! Two Momos!) watched the villain team make preparations. The villain team had chosen a more proactive approach to their defense. They had left their bomb on the third floor, while choosing to defend on the second, the bird in front, the frog on the stairs connecting to the third floor.

There were some clear faults on the plan, but since the other two 'heroes' couldn't fly, it worked for the most part.

Haru's team entered the building, tentacle-guy raised his arms to 'listen' for a few seconds and then lowered them towards his partner.

Grabbed him.

And then threw him upwards.

....

.......

....................

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................wh-you know what, whatever.

He watched as his brother sailed from the first to the third floor with ease. Their enemies were caught off guard as a blur crossed the middle of the corridor.

The Idiot rolled to a stop in the room connected to the one that had the bomb, stood up, and took off before the other team could react.

He reached the bomb.

Just like that.

Yaomomo turned to look at him, a questioning noise left her mouth, but he covered his blushing face. Courtesy of the secondhand embarrassment he was feeling all thanks to his idiot.

* * *

His own battle was more direct.

His team was the 'villain' team, so he simply sucked the 'bomb' into Kamui, and that part was done.

No bomb to recover.

Only way for the other team to win was in a fight.

Their enemies were Mina, and the Flashy-Sparkly blond. One had an acid quirk and the other one shoots lasers from his stomach. They needed to take out Mina first, and then the other one.

They used his quirk to create a hole above the very entrance of the building, where they would ambush them from above and behind.

The behind part was trickier, he placed Yaomomo inside Kamui, and would 'spit her out' behind the other two the moment they stepped into the building. She, for her part, had designed a sort tape dispenser similar to Sero's, hoping to trap them in one go. 

The practical aspect was a little messy. Him landing on top of Sparkly, and all that. But it went down as planned.

~~except for the part that Yaomomo didn't make a tape dispenser, but A FREAKING CANNON.~~

So......

...canons........

..........................................................................................................What a day................... Where were we?

Ah, right.

Yaomomo used the lethal force of her cannon, while he used the paintball gun that he had asked her to make for him beforehand (which, for the record? he was keeping). Exploiting the two places they wouldn't be wary of at the moment of their entrance.

Their enemies barely dodged the cannon, but were brought down by the rain of paintball, making it possible for Yaomomo to use the capture tape on them with the tape dispenser that was the original idea (but whatever, cannons are also cool).

Win for the villain team.

Yay.

* * *

Momiji smiled as his brother told their parents about what they had done that day; the albino was waving his arms all over the place, imitating Bakugou's angry yelling, and making 'special effects' sounds to complement the story.

The table rattled from the rough treatment it was receiving from both his dad and brother (who were too happy to care), and his mother scolded them from spilling her glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEIR HERO COSTUMES:
> 
> Suit-  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KUV553-QgQ0fVpKY1Yaov_2l-zgMAjy4/view?usp=sharing
> 
> Gloves/Shoes-  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/11UvtjcSoCiZiPoqPOk8H50Yp3QvOVqoB/view?usp=sharing
> 
> HARU Mask-  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qLWFBUyLlRibYs3_v6L0F4v8x2AlF76n/view?usp=sharing
> 
> MOMO Mask-  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DNWwerLIIWNUaNJtJSFh4uLxbD1hRYhU/view?usp=sharing
> 
> I DID A BUNCH OF INVESTIGATION JUST FOR THEIR SUITS, SO YOU BETTER SEND TONS OF COMMENTS
> 
> I can't draw fluffy curls in boys:  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H8Datloe1zsZiSlColSynAHcNTpTTHQG/view?usp=sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Lord give me strength to continue.  
> I spent two entire months planning this shit, so I better do!
> 
> English ain’t my language, let me know of little typos or offers as editor/beta.


End file.
